Sangriento Día Del Padre
by fanatica101
Summary: Lo que debería ser el mejor día del padre para randy y su amigos se convertirá en una pesadilla cuando un asesino vestido de payaso vaya cazandolos uno a uno, ellos tendrán que buscar la manera de escapar y vencer al asesino en su propio juego
1. Chapter 1

Buenas nuevas amigos aquí les traigo mi segundo fic de RC9NT esta vez les traeré una parodia a las películas slasher, esta historia tendrá como personajes principales a randy, howard, Teresa y debbie quienes tendrán que luchar contra una persona del pasado de sus padres quien buscara venganza por dejarlo en coma 20 años. En este fiv randy no tendrá su mascara ni sus poderes ya que es una parodia. Bueno sin más que decir comencemos esta historia tendrá 1 original y las demás son secuelas

Sangriento Día Del padre

20 años antes

Era un noche hermosa en la escuela secundaria noresville donde se celebraba la fiesta por el día del padre donde cada alumno iba con sus padres al show que ellos habían organizado

Slimovich: buenas noche padres de familia, aquí hoy les daremos un tributo a esas perdonas especiales que siempre se sacan la mugre trabajando para darles estudio y salud a los hijos, aquí los alumnos del último año de secundaria les han preparado un numero especial

Entonces abre el telon y los alumnos empiezan a bailar y cantar una canción que ellos habían escrito por sus padres, quienes empezaron a aplaudir y tomar fotos de sus hijos con sus trajes

2 horas después

De un salón salieron 8 estudiantes vestidos con sus ropas normales que siempre acostumbraban ponerse la primera fue una chica llamada rosa quien salia con su novio chris cunningham, luego salían un chico quien era nadie mas que el sr weinerman y su novia jessy, luego salia una chica con el pelo morado quien era la sra fowler y su novio jake por ultimo una chica conocida como la sra kang y su novio marcus quienes salían a la cafetería para comer la cena con sus padres

Chris: bueno amigos, nos salio bien la obra

Sr weinerman: si hermano, nuestros padres deben estar orgullosos

Rosa: y sin decir que también es tu día amor, ya que tu vas a ser padre dentro de 9 años

Chris: si mi amor (entonces se dan un beso)

Sra fowler (joven): y amiga, ¿como hiciste para lograr que tus padres te ayuden con lo del bebe?

Rosa: chris habló con ellos y dijo que iba a aceptar la responsabilidad así que mi padre no dijo nada y acepto

Sra kang (joven): que suertuda eres cunningham

Chris: bueno chicos, me disculpan tengo que ir al baño

Rosa: bueno amor

Entonces se va al baño

Sr weinerman (joven): oigan amigos, listo para la sorpresa de chris

Sra fowler (joven): si, lista rosa

Rosa: si, vayamos al 6 to piso, yo le dejare la nota a chris aqui (dice ella dejando una nota de color rosa y se van)

Momentos después chris sale del baño y encuentra la nota, lo lee y sonríe entonces hace caso y se va a buscar al 6 to piso a los chicos pero cuando subió no encontró a nadie y pensó que era una broma

Chris: chicos, ¿donde estan?, si se trata de una broma, no se que les voy a hacer (entonces escucha un ruido a la de la ventana pero cuando llega ve que era un globo desinflándose entonces al voltear todos los chicos salen de sus escondites con globos y rosa con una torta gritando sorpresa pero chris por la comprensión da jn paso atrás y resbala con un tubo que estaba en el piso dándose un golpe contra la ventana rompiéndola y lamentablemente cayéndose 6 pisos mas abajo ante las miradas horrorizadas de sus amigos y de rosa quien solo grito

Rosa: aaaaaaaah chris nooo (dice ella llorando y gritando)

Sr weinerman: oh no chicos, vamos hay que buscar a chris (entonces todos empiezan a bajar los escalones hasta por fin llegan donde chris quien esta tirado y sangrando por la cabeza un montón de sangre, entonces el sr weinerman (joven) se acerca y empieza a sacudirlo para que reaccione mientras rosa solo lloraba abrazando a la sra fowler (joven)

Sr weinerman (joven): chris, chris, chris reacciona

Sra kang (joven): ¿y? (Dice ella mientras jake, marcus y jessy se acercan donde chris para ayudar a el sr weinerman a reanimar a chris pero con esfuerzo inútiles)

Sr weinerman (joven): chicos, rosa, chris esta muerto

Rosa: ¿Que? (Entonces se des ya en los brazos de la sra fowler (joven) quien se asusto

Sra fowler (joven): rosa

Jake: ¿ahora que hacemos? Si le decimos a alguien nos llevaran a la cárcel

Marcus: pero ni podemos dejarlo aquí

Jake: entonces, ¿Que quieres, llevarlo a la policía y que nos arresten a todos?

Marcus: pero es lo correcto

Jake: pues iras tu solo, por que yo no pienso ir a la cárcel

Marcus: no actúes inmaduro jake (entonces se quieren pelear pero el sr weinerman los detiene)

Sr weinerman (joven): ya basta de pelea, marcus, jake tiene razón si le decimos a alguien de seguí iremos a la cárcel pero por otra parte tienes razon no podemos dejarlo aquí

Jake: ¿y donde lo llevamos?

Sr weinerman: ahí (dice el señalando una cabaña, entonces con jake carga el cuerpo de chris lo lleva a la cabaña ahí lo acuesta y lo tapa con una sabana dejándolo ahí)

Sr weinerman: listo, amigos ni una palabra de esto a nadie, nadie debe saber esto

Todos: si

Entonces se van

En la cabaña

El cuerpo de chris estaba tieso y no se movía hasta que una persona entro a la cabaña quien era nada mas y nada menos que el dueño de la cabaña quien al ver la sabana fue a revisar entonces al levantarla encontró el cuerpo de chris

Dueño: ¿Que demonios?, este chico esta muerto (dice tomándole el puso con su mano, pero entonces el cuerpo de chris lanza un pequeño gemido de dolor) no todavía sigue vivo, tengo que llevarlo al hospital (entonces agarrando el cuerpo de chris y subiendolo a su camioneta lo llevo al hospital general de la ciudad)

 **N/A: bueno aquí comienza la historia, esto es el prólogo de lo que sucederá después así que en el próximo capitulo empezara lo bueno, bueno hasta entonces besos y abrazos para ustedes amigos lectores**

 **Próximo capítulo: dentro de 5 dias**


	2. El homicida renace: la venganza de chris

Buenas nuevas aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic en el que cierto personaje tomara venganza contra los hijos de quienes los dejaron en coma pero alguien no le hará las cosas fáciles sobretodo cuando sea un familiar, esta historia es alterna y no ocurre nada de la serie por que es una parodia :)

DISCLAIMER: no soy dueña de RC9NT, solo de oc's

 **Michael: cabello negro, ojos marrones y tez morena**

 **Laura: pelo rubio, tez trigeña y ojos azules**

 **Juan: cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez trigeña**

 **Julie: cabello marrón largo, ojos verdes y tez trigeña**

 **Mary: cabello negro corto, ojos negros y tez blanca**

 **Director jhonsom (de la obra nada mas): pelo negro ojos azul zafiro y tez trigeña**

 **Productor julius: cabello blanco, ojos marrones y tez trigeña**

20 años después

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de noresville, pero no era un día cualquiera sino un día muy especial para esa persona que nos da salud, alimento, estudio y amor. Era el día del padre y todos los chicos y jóvenes despertaban a sus papas para llevarles el desayuno a la cama como se hacia siempre en las mañanas por tradición

En otra parte

Desde afuera se veía una casa grande de dos pisos y de color amarillo de donde se escuchaban unos gritos muy fuertes que venían desde la cocina donde se veían a dos jóvenes pelianaranjados peleando por quien iba a llevarle el desayuno a su padre y me refiero a howard y heidi

Howard: deja ahi heidi, yo se lo voy a llevar a papa

Heidi: no sueñes, solo la hija favorita lo puede hacer (dice quitándole el plato) si gane

Howard: oh esta bien, tramposa (en eso se le ocurre un plan así que se acerca a la ventana y) hey, que acaso el que esta afuera de la casa no es jhon forestal

Heidi: ¿Que? Voy a abrir (entonces se va a abrir)

Howard poniendo una cara de satisfacción agarra el plato y se va subiendo escaleras arriba

Heidi: (abriendo la puerta desesperadamente) jhon buenas (mira pero no hay nadie) ¿jhon? (Se da cuenta del engaño) maldito howard imbécil (entonces rápidamente cierra la puerta y corre escaleras arriba)

En el cuarto del sr weinerman se encontraba el leyendo un libro cuando escucho un estruendo por la puerta del dormitorio cuando se dirigía a ver que pasaba la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente haciendo que howard y heidi se caigan y el desayuno salga volando por los aires cosa que los alarmó. Rápidamente howard con unos movimientos logra hacer que los alimentos caigan de nuevo en sus respectivos platos y vasos

Howard y heidi: feliz día día del padre

Sr weinerman: oh gracias hijos

(N/A: en este fic howard y heidi tienen la misma edad)

Entonces les da un abrazo a los dos y empieza a comer su desayuno

En otra parte

En una casa de dos pisos de color amarillo un hombre de unos 38 años se despertaba después de una gran fiesta que hubo el día anterior esperando a ver a su esposa pero esta no estaba en su cama, entonces se levanto y se fue caminando a buscarla en la cocina no sin antes pasar por el dormitorio de su hija quien tampoco estaba en ella así que al fin llego a la cocina y ahí encontró su deayuno preparado en la mesa pero sin señal de sus dos preciosos amores quienes salieron de un armario sorprendiendo al hombre

?: feliz día jake

?: feliz día papa

Jake: gracias mi amor y Teresa

Teresa: te preparamos tu desayuno favorito

Jake: por eso las adoro (entonces comenzó a degustar su desayuno)

Y al igual que todos debbie también hizo lo mismo y para no hacerlo mas larga pasemos al personaje principal

En el cementerio

Ahí se encontraba una rosa ya adulta con un joven de 18 años de pelo morado y ojos negros quien estaba con un ramo de flores y llorando

Rosa: mi querido chris, como te extraño

Randy: y yo ni siquiera te pude conocer, pero me hubiera gustado hacerlo

Rosa: bueno randy, sera mejor irnos ahora

Randy: si (deja las flores) te quiero papa

3 horas después

En la escuela noresville se celebraba el día del padre así que el director decidió hacer una obra de teatro para los padres en la noche ya que no se había hecho esto antes después del accidente de chris y compañía. Ahí se encontraban 4 mejores amigos los cuales eran randy cunningham, teresa fowler, howard weinerman y debbie kang quienes estaban ensayando para la obra de teatro junto a otros estudiantes

Randy: se lo digo sra fowler, su hija esta en peligro

Teresa: oh no mi hija (agarra el teléfono) alo, teniente weinerman, oficial kanh

Howard: si

Teresa: mi hija ha sido secuestrada por su novio y mi esposo se ha ido a salvarla pero no creó que el pueda

Debbie: no se preocupe, iremos de inmediato

Teresa: esta bien

Rachel: ayuda *gritando*

Michael: *un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones* no ahora muere *la acuchilla*

Rachel: no aaah

Debbie: alto ahí imbécil *con una pistola*

Michael: vamos dispara me que esperas *ella dispara pero se distrae y le dispara a rachel*

Rachel: oh vamos

Director jhonsom: alto alto alto corten, no no Debbie te dije nada de distraciones

Debbie: lo siento director me distraje

Director jhonsom: siempre es lo mismo con ustedes por dios, tomen se un descanso y lean sus libretos por dios *se va*

Randy: wow ese tío se toma muy en serio la obra

Howard: si tienes razón bro

Teresa: es que después de 20 años se vuelve a hacer esta obra

Randy: si, desde que murió mi padre

Teresa: lo siento randy

Randy: esta bien Teresa amiga, me siento protegido por el desde el cielo

Teresa: si *susurra a si misma triste* amiga

Randy: ¿estas bien?

Teresa: es que ya me canse de ser tu amiga, quiero ser tu novia pero tu no quieres

Randy: Teresa ya hablamos de esto, te dije que no estoy listo para tener novia

Teresa: y cuando? Hasta cuando tengo que esperar?

Randy: Teresa ya te dije que me des un tiempo

Teresa: bien, no digas nada después cuando me pierdas y me veas en brazos de otro hombre, por que no quiero verte *se intenta ir pero el la agarra del brazo* randy sueltame

Randy: *la atrae mas a el y la besa*

Teresa: *responde el beso*

Randy: estas sellada con ese beso, dame un tiempo ok

Teresa: esta bien randy, te quiero mucho

Randy: yo igual Teresa, yo igual *acariciándole la mejilla* ahora vamos a clases ok

Teresa: si *se van a clases*

*en el hospital*

Enfermera: bueno hoy es el día del animo

Director: si, para darles ánimos a aquellos pacientes que están perdiendo la esperanza de vivir

Payaso: ok jijiji iré a darles vibras a los pacientes *se va*

Director: bueno ahora a hacer las labores

Enfermera: si

*por casi dos horas el payaso fue animando a todos los pacientes hasta que llego al cuarto donde dormía chris*

Payaso: jojojiji es hora de los animos *lo ve hechado con los ojos abiertos y sin moverse* ¿Que le paso a el?

Enfermera: no se, lo encontraron en el piso casi muerto y lo trajeron aquí, ha estado mas de 20 años sin moverse solo puede mover sus ojos

Payaso: oh ya veo bueno lo animare

Enfermera: si *se va*

Chris: *mirando*

Payaso: bueno mira esto *saca una cajita con una manivela* oh que habrá aquí *gira la manivela y lo deja funcionando minutos después se abre y sale un payaso con un cartel "no pierdas la fe*

Chris: *lo mira*

Payaso: esta bien *se voltea* dejame buscar algo *busca en su bolsa*

Chris: *se levanta lentamente y agarra un bisturí*

Payaso: haber que hay aquí

Chris: *se acerca con el bisturí*

Payaso: bueno ya lo encontré *se voltea y lo ve* que demonios aaaaaaaaaah *no se ve lo que pasa solo la ventana se llena de sangre*

Chris: *tira el bisturí*

*minutos después*

Enfermera: *llega* oh ya termino su trabajo

Payaso: *asiente y sale*

Enfermera: bueno amiguito que te recuperes *viéndolo a "chris en comillas" con los ojos abiertos y sale*

La frezada cae del cuerpo y se ve que era el payaso muerto con un gran agujero en el estomago

En otro lado

Michael: hoy me lucire en la obra

Juan: yo igual

Laura: y yo también

Julie: yo igual

Mary: yo igual

Teresa: chicos chicos calma todos lo haremos

Randy: si eso cierto

Sra elsa: bueno jóvenes atiendan la clase *empieza la clase*

Howard: ah que aburrido

Randy: si otro día muy aburrido *mira a la ventana y ve a un hombre vestido de payaso mirándolo* pero que *se soba los ojos y cuando ve de nuevo ya no esta* que fue eso

Howard: que pasa amigo?

Randy: vi a un payaso afuera y me miraba

Debbie: estas alucinando jijiji

Howard: si jejeje payaso *volte a ver la clase*

Randy: no es broma *susurra a si mismo*

Chris: *mirándolo escondido detrás de un árbol* hijo *susurra*

*después de clases*

Randy: *llega a su casa* hola mama

Rosa: hola hijo ¿que nuevas?

Randy: nada mama je todo bien, no olvides hoy es la obra

Rosa: si hijo iré a verte

Randy: si mama, bueno mama voy a arreglarme

Rosa: anda hijo

Randy: *se va a su cuarto* bueno a arreglar mis cosas *mira la ventana y ve de nuevo a chris* otra vez *soba sus ojos y desaparece* dejare de comer muchos dulces *sigue arreglando sus cosas*

Chris: *afuera viéndolo arreglando sus cosas escondido* hijo *ve un folleto y lo recoge*

Folleto: hoy a las 8:00 pm la obra por el día del padre, no se lo pierdan

Chris: *recuerda cuando se cayo y sus amigos lo botaron* aaaaarg *furioso rompe el papel* morirán *se queda viendo a randy*

 **Bueno después de tiempo al fin subí este capítulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado, si se ve en el capitulo 1 hay un error en vez de nueve meses puse años me disculpó por si hay errores :), hasta la próxima *bomba de humo***


	3. el final

Buenas nuevas aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic en el que cierto personaje tomara venganza contra los hijos de quienes los dejaron en coma pero alguien no le hará las cosas fáciles sobretodo cuando sea un familiar, esta historia es alterna y no ocurre nada de la serie por que es una parodia :)

Capitulo 3 - Una obra desastroza: un antes y un después de la matanza

Luego de arreglar sus cosas randy fue a casa de Howard a jugar al derribatumbas hasta la hora de la obra, se cambio y se fue a jugar con su amigo por casi dos horas para luego comer unos sándwiches y cambiarse listos para la obra

Howard: por que tenemos que ensayar antes de la obra

Randy: por que así dijo ese tonto del director

Howard: ok vamos cunningham

Randy: bueno vamos *se van a la escuela*

*en otro lado*

Teresa: *saliendo de su casa* los veo en la obra

Sra fowler: ok hija ahí estaremos

Teresa: *se va y camina* mmmmm randy, como quisera que estés listo, quiero hacerte el amor, ya no resisto *susurra a si misma*

Chris: *viéndola escondido* fowler

*en la escuela*

Jhomson: bueno bueno todos a sus puestos

Todos: si *se pone cada uno a su lugar y comienzan a ensayar*

Después de unos minutos terminan de ensayar y lo hacen muy bien

Jhomsom: bueno lo hicieron bien, tomen se un descanso para en ultimo ensayo

Teresa: uff eso fue cansado

Laura: ni que lo digas Teresa

Julie: si jeje

Laura: bueno ire a buscar una cosa en mi auto *se va* hasta luego

Las dos: ok

Jhomson: *se acerca* Teresa, lo has hecho bien pero mejor te encargas de los efectos

Teresa: que por que?

Jhonsom; por que el de los efectos se lastimo y necesitan alguien de reemplazo

Teresa: si no estoy en la obra pues me voy *se va molesta*

Randy: Teresa espera *ella no le hace caso*

*afuera*

Laura: bueno ahora a abrir esta puerta *escucha un ruido* quien esta ahí

Chris: *aparece y se acerca*

Laura: oh dios *saca sus llaves e intenta meterlo* vamos abre te puerta aaaah

Chris: *se va acercando mas*

Laura: oh por dios abre te puerta *se abre* si *voltea u no ve a chris* ummm *mirando por el lugar* ya se fue *voltea*

Chris: *ve voltear a Laura y con un pico de contruciion se lo clava en su boca*

Laura: aaaah *con el pico de minero enterrado en la boca*

Chris: jajaja *se va*

Teresa: estupido director jum *se da cuenta de que han cerrado las puertas* que paso? *se va a donde los demás* oye quien cerro las puertas? *jhonsom la calla*

Jhomson: shu shu estamos en la parte final

Teresa: esta bien *al lado de randy*

Rachel: *acostada* ayudenme ayidenme

Aparece el novio disfrazado de payaso

Chris: *callado se acerca y la ahorca con sus manos*

Teresa: director, en ninguna parte aparece un hombre disfrazado de payaso

Jhomson: shu esto es mejor

Teresa: pero

Rachel: aaah michael no te pases *asfixiándose*

Chris: *saca un cuchillo*

Rachel: que haces michael? Ese es uno de verdad

Teresa: jhonsom no creo que el sea michael, ese tipo esta usando un cuchillo de verdad

Jhonsom: tonterias, matala !

Rachel: noo aaaah

Chris: *la acuchilla sin parar*

Rachel: aaah aaaah aaaah aaah

Teresa: detenlo jhonsom la esta matando de verdad

Jhonsom: *en schock* no puede ser

Chris: *termina de apuñalarla y se va caminando y desaparece*

Randy: oh no rachel rachel *la ve muerta con varias puñaladas en su estomago* esta muerta

Debbie: oh no puede ser no puede ser cierto

Howard: debe ser una broma, esto no es real

Jhonsom: rápido vamos a las puertas

Tofos: *corren y golpean la puerta* ayuda ayuda ayuda

Teresa: no nos ayudaran

Jhonsom: tenemos que buscar una salida

Randy: si, vamos en equipo

Howard: no hay que separarse con un maniaco suelto sería peligroso

Randy: tienes razón, pigan y el productor

*en otro lado*

Productor: debo salir de aqui , debo hacerlo *asustado* ah no puede ser *corre y se topa con chris* aaaah *lo mira y saca un poco de dinero* no me mates por favor te daré todo el dinero que pidas

Chris: *lo mira y levanta el cuchillo*

Productor: aaaaaaaah *su dinero cae al suelo con sangre y todo*

Randy: escucharon, es el

Teresa: ya lo mataron

Jhonsom: vamos hay que meternos a ese cuarto

Todos: si vamos *se meten al cuarto*

Chris: *encuentra un hacha y un taladro*

*en el cuarto*

Howard: esto es malo

Randy' si tienes razón

Teresa: debemos salir de aqui

Randy: si

Julie: si, debemos buscar a michael

Teresa: si vamos *jhon se pone en la puerta*

Jhon: no van a abrir esta puerta

Randy: vamos jhon, tenemos que buscar a michael

Jhon: ni loco, yo no saldré con ese maniático afuera

Howard: amigo calmante, somos casi 7 contra 1, podemos derrotarlo

Jhon: no, yo me niego

Teresa: jhon se que tienes miedo pero quedarnos aquí no resolverá esto

Randy: si piensa lo, buscamos armas, rompemos las cerraduras y bam salimos sanos y salvos

Jhonsom: piensa jhon solo piensa lo

Jhon: esta bien *baja sus brazos* vamos *por la ventanilla de la puerta sale una mano y lo ahoga contra la puerta* aaaaah quitenmelo quitenmelo

Teresa: oh no Debbie ayuda me

Debbie: si *ambas empiezan a golpear la mano* vete vete

Jhon: aaaaaaah *empieza a salir sangre de su estomago* aaaaaah *un taladro le traspasa el estomago* aaaaaah *cae al piso muerto*

Teresa y Debbie: aaaah aaaah *gritando* aaaah

Jhonsom: diablos no podemos quedarnos aquí, vengan *abre la puerta y sale*

Randy: hay que seguirlo *sale junto a los demás*

Caminan y llegan hasta el punto de reparación de cosas del escenario

Jhonsom: agarren un arma

Teresa: no hay armas

Jhonsom: oh no *ve dos hachas* Juan agarra una

Juan: si *lo agarra* listo vamos por el

Teresa: si *ve al asesino por arriba en el sótano caminando como borracho* ahí esta chicos

Jhonsom: vamos por el

Todos: siiiiiiii *todos se van corriendo al sótano*

Asesino: mmmmmmm mmmmmm aaaaah mmmmm

Teresa: *se tira en su encima y el la golpea*

Randy: *lo golpea* maldito

Jhonsom: *le tira varios hachazos en el pecho* muere maldito

Asesino: *muerto*

Teresa: ya termino jijiji

Randy: si

Howard: ahora veamos quien fue el culpable *le saca la mascara*

Randy: michael

Teresa: ¿michael?

Howard: fuiste tu maldito

Debbie: aah chicos, no creo que haya sido el *lo ve con sus brazos atados y sin lengua*

Julie: no puede ser *retrocediendo*

Jhonsom: el maldito nos engaño

Juan: muy astuto

Julie: *atrás de ellos*

Chris: *por un hueco saca sus brazos y agarra sus piernas y la jala abajo* ayuda

Juan: *lo agarra de los brazos* resiste amor *jalando*

Julie: ah ayuda ayuda

Jhonsom: *le ayuda a jalar* resiste julie

Julie: aaaaah aaaah aaaah *adolorida*

Juan y jhomson: *jalan fuerte y sorpresivamente sale con la mitad de su cuerpo en la cara*

Juan: aaaaaaaaaah *tira el cuerpo de ella a un lado* maldito hijo de puta *salta al hueco*

Jhomsom: Juan espera

*abajo*

Juan: ¿donde estas maldito? *mira todo oscuro* donde aaaaaah *alguien lo empuja y tira al piso* aaaaaaaaaah

*se escucha una motosierra*

Jhonsom: oh diablos *va al hueco y prende una linterna desde arriba* oh dios mio

Chris: *cortando a la mitad el cuerpo de Juan*

Juan: *agonizando* aaaaaaaaah *muere*

Jhonsom: maldicion, te atrapare, tenemos que salir de aquí chicos

Mary: vamos

Teresa: si

Los demás: si

Bajan y buscan una salida entre los pasillos ventanas, etc pero no encuentran una salida

Jhomson: separemonos

Teresa: ok randy y yo

Debbie: yo voy con Howard

Jhonsom: ya, yo voy con Mary

*se van a buscar una salida*

Jhonsom: mira encontramos una

Mary: esa puerta no te llevara fuera de aquí

Jhomson: como sabes?

Mary: por que esa lleva al lugar se reparaciones

Jhonsom: bueno vamos por aquí *chris aparece y con la motosierra hiere a Mary en el hombro*

Mary: aaaaah *cae a un lado*

Jhomson: Mary, corre escapa

Mary: *se va*

Chris: *se acerca con la motosierra*

Jhomson: ven maldito, no te tengo miedo, te matare y no dejare que mates a mis amigos

Chris: *le corta el brazos con el hacha*

Jhomsom: aaaaaaaah *su brazo cae al piso con el hacha* aaah

Chris: *acerca la motosierra a su cara y esta se apaga*

Jhonsom: *mira su mano con el hacha y trata de agarrarlo pero chris le pisa el brazo y coje el hacha* aaaaaaaaaaaah

Chris: *le corta la cabeza y esta se va rodando*

*con randy y Teresa*

Randy: ahora que hacemos Teresa, ¿donde hay una salida?

Teresa: no lo se, pero *se rompe la madera y ella cae al piso de abajo*

Randy: Teresa!

Teresa: tranquilo estoy bien *ve a chris* oh no

Randy: *lo ve* Teresa corre

Teresa: *corre* aaaaaaah

Chris: *camina lentamente*

Teresa: *gritando se mete a un baño y se esconde en la ducha y tapa con una sabana corrediza* aaah no por favor *susurra a si misma*

*alguien entra y cae en el inodoro*

Teresa: *ve por un lado y ve que es Mary*

Mary: *la mira y llora de miedo* ayudan e

Chris: *entra al baño y se acerca a ella*

Teresa: *se tapa la boca y llora*

Chris: *le mete una tijera en el estomago y se lo raja hasta el cuello*

Teresa: *horrorizada*

Chris: *se va*

Con randy

Randy: *ve una sombra en el piso tirada* ola

Debbie: ra...ra...randy

Randy: Debbie *la ve con un machete clavado en el hombro* estarás bien tranquila

Debbie: ese tipo te aaaah busca

Randy: a mi? ¿por que?

Debbie: no lo se, pero salva a mi amiga

Randy: lo hare, resiste ahora regreso *se va*

Debbie: *se desmaya*

Con Teresa

Teresa: oh no ¿donde estas randy?

Howard: Teresa *aparece*

Teresa: Howard me alegra verte yo

Howard: Teresa *cae y se le ve un hacha en la espalda*

Teresa: no

Chris: *aparece y saca el hacha de su espalda y corre*

Teresa: *corre* no no aaaaah

Chris: *la alcanza y agarra pero ella le tira una patada en la entrepierna y se mete a un salón cerrando la puerta*

Teresa: jaja no podrás

Chris: *se va*

Teresa: ufff *prende la luz y ve que esta en el escenario junto a los cuerpos de sus amigos muertos sentados en silla* aaaaaah *tapándose la boca*

Chris: *atrás de la puerta*

Teresa: *se esconde debajo del estrado*

Chris: *entra y se sienta en una silla*

Teresa: *ve una llave en fu bolsillo* llaves *con un palo y con cuidado por un hueco mete el palo y logra sustraer la llave* siiii *se va por el otro lado del estrado y cuando va a salir chris saca su cabeza y sus brazos y la agarra de los hombros*

Teresa: aaaaaaah *agarra una cuchilla y le clava en el ojo*

Chris: aaaaah *agarrándose el ojo*

Teresa: *corre a la puerta y mete la llave*

Chris: *recuperado corre hacia ella con el hacha*

Teresa: aaaaaaah rápido Teresa rápido *abre la puerta y lo cierra y tapa con sillas*

Chris: *con el hacha golpea la puerta*

Teresa: *asustada*

Randy: Teresa

Teresa: randy, oh *lo besa* que alegría verte

Randy: preparate Teresa, enfrentaremos a este tipo

Chris: *rompe la puerta y entra*

Randy: ¿quien eres maldito? ¿Que quieres de nosotros?

Chris: jajajaja randy randy randy

Randy: ¿como sabes mi nombre?

Chris: el pequeño hijo de rosa

Randy: ¿como sabes el nombre de mi mama?

Chris: sabes por que, randy yo soy tu padre

Randy: no no no puede ser no, papa esta muerto

Chris: eso es lo que todos creyeron, después de que tu madre y los padres de esos tontos weinerman, kang y fowler me dejaron tirado

FLASHBACK

Chris: chicos, ¿donde estan?, si se trata de una broma, no se que les voy a hacer (entonces escucha un ruido a la de la ventana pero cuando llega ve que era un globo desinflándose entonces al voltear todos los chicos salen de sus escondites con globos y rosa con una torta gritando sorpresa pero chris por la comprensión da jn paso atrás y resbala con un tubo que estaba en el piso dándose un golpe contra la ventana rompiéndola y lamentablemente cayéndose 6 pisos mas abajo ante las miradas horrorizadas de sus amigos y de rosa quien solo grito

Rosa: aaaaaaaah chris nooo (dice ella llorando y gritando)

Sr weinerman: oh no chicos, vamos hay que buscar a chris (entonces todos empiezan a bajar los escalones hasta por fin llegan donde chris quien esta tirado y sangrando por la cabeza un montón de sangre, entonces el sr weinerman (joven) se acerca y empieza a sacudirlo para que reaccione mientras rosa solo lloraba abrazando a la sra fowler (joven)

Sr weinerman (joven): chris, chris, chris reacciona

Sra kang (joven): ¿y? (Dice ella mientras jake, marcus y jessy se acercan donde chris para ayudar a el sr weinerman a reanimar a chris pero con esfuerzo inútiles)

Sr weinerman (joven): chicos, rosa, chris esta muerto

Rosa: ¿Que? (Entonces se des ya en los brazos de la sra fowler (joven) quien se asusto

Sra fowler (joven): rosa

Jake: ¿ahora que hacemos? Si le decimos a alguien nos llevaran a la cárcel

Marcus: pero ni podemos dejarlo aquí

Jake: entonces, ¿Que quieres, llevarlo a la policía y que nos arresten a todos?

Marcus: pero es lo correcto

Jake: pues iras tu solo, por que yo no pienso ir a la cárcel

Marcus: no actúes inmaduro jake (entonces se quieren pelear pero el sr weinerman los detiene)

Sr weinerman (joven): ya basta de pelea, marcus, jake tiene razón si le decimos a alguien de seguí iremos a la cárcel pero por otra parte tienes razon no podemos dejarlo aquí

Jake: ¿y donde lo llevamos?

Sr weinerman: ahí (dice el señalando una cabaña, entonces con jake carga el cuerpo de chris lo lleva a la cabaña ahí lo acuesta y lo tapa con una sabana dejándolo ahí)

Sr weinerman: listo, amigos ni una palabra de esto a nadie, nadie debe saber esto

Todos: si

Entonces se van

En la cabaña

El cuerpo de chris estaba tieso y no se movía hasta que una persona entro a la cabaña quien era nada mas y nada menos que el dueño de la cabaña quien al ver la sabana fue a revisar entonces al levantarla encontró el cuerpo de chris

Dueño: ¿Que demonios?, este chico esta muerto (dice tomándole el puso con su mano, pero entonces el cuerpo de chris lanza un pequeño gemido de dolor) no todavía sigue vivo, tengo que llevarlo al hospital (entonces agarrando el cuerpo de chris y subiendolo a su camioneta lo llevo al hospital general de la ciudad)

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Chris: desde ese día estuve 20 años en coma y comenze a planear mi venganza jajaja

Randy: te odio papa, eres un maldito, mataste a mis amigos *corre a atacarlo y se golpean entre si* Teresa corre

Teresa: *corre y sube escaleras arriba donde están los reflectores y demás cosas para efectos*

Chris: *golpea y chanca su cabeza dejándolo noqueado*

Randy: *noqueado*

Chris: después te castigaré hijo, debo encargarme de una perra *se pone su mascara y sube donde Teresa*

Theresa: alejate de mi *lanzándole botellas y maderas*

Chris: jajaja la hija de Alicia fowler, seras destripada viva

Teresa: alejate *agarra un extintor* abre te abre te

Chris: jaja muere

Teresa: *abre el extintor y el seguro le cae en el ojo a chris*

Chris: aaaah *se resbala y cae*

Teresa: *mira por donde chris cayo y ve que este esta agarrado en una soga*

Chris: *subiendo*

Teresa: no *agarra el hacha y empieza a cortar la soga*

Randy: *despierta* aah Teresa *la ve* oh no *corre hacia ella*

Teresa: *cortando la soga* aaah no tengo fuerza *llega randy*

Randy: te ayudo *agarra el hacha y corta la soga*

Chris: aaaaaaah *cae al piso*

Randy: uff ya termino todo

Teresa: si randy

Randy: Teresa quiero decirte que te amo y me preguntaba si

Teresa: *lo abraza y besa* siiiii si randy quiero ser tu novia

Randy: jeje te amo mucho

Teresa: te amo mucho mas

Randy: si, bueno vámonos de aquí

*bajan y abren la puerta*

Randy: salgamos de aquí

Chris: *se levanta y ataca a randy*

Randy: *forcejeando* sueltame imbécil

Chris: no le hables así a tu padre, no tendrás opción a castigo, morirás hijo *saca un cuchillo y lo levanta para acuchillarlo* feliz día del padre

Teresa: feliz día maldito imbécil *le da un hachazo en la espalda*

Chris: *cae muerto*

Randy: vamos Teresa

Teresa: si *salen* deberíamos llamar a la policía

Randy: si *llama a los policías*

20 minutos después

Policía: *llegan* ahí están vamos vamos, busquen a algún sobreviviente

Policías: si señor *se meten adentro*

Policía: ¿estan bien chicos?

Randy: si

Teresa: pero nuestros amigos murieron *triste*

Policía 2: señor señor

Policía: si

Policia 2: hemos encontrado 2 sobrevivientes y 7 cadáveres

*salen los médicos con Debbie y Howard en camillas*

Randy: amigo estas vivo *va donde el*

Howard: el hachazo no fue tan profundo

Debbie: si, no volveremos a besarnos en un momento de peligro

Howard: si *los meten a la ambulancia*

Randy: recuperate amigo

Teresa: randy, dijeron 7 cadáveres

Randy: haber amor, jhomson, el productor, julie, Juan, mickey, jhon y Laura, significa que

Teresa; falta el de tu padre

Randy: *corre donde había estado su padre* no no esta *ve una nota* que *la agarra*

Nota: feliz día del padre

Teresa: ¿que pasa randy?

Randy: esto no ha terminado

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado pronto subiré na secuela de este fic en el cual nos centraremos en escape de chris y su muerte a manos de los policías y su venganza desde el mas allá. Sin mas que decir hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos "bomba de humo"**


End file.
